Metric English units
Note that the prefixes for deca or deka (10), hecto (100) and kilo (1000) are ‘D’, ‘H’ and ‘K’, respectively, not ‘da’, ‘h’ and ‘k’. Length The nautical mile of 1.852 km is much closer to 1' of the circumference of Earth than the sea mile. The mile is about ¼ mrad Earth, while a kilometre is about 1 centigon Earth. Area For area measurement of course all length units can simply be squared, e.g. 1 foot² = 9 dm². Those are not explicitly listed here. Volume, capacity For volume measures of course all length units can simply be cubed, e.g. 1 foot³ = 27 dm³ = 27 l. Those are not explicitly listed here. With 5 liters per gallon, a gallon of water weighs 10 pounds; note the correspondence between the volume and mass units which share a name. } |= = 1.6 inch³ ||= 25 ml = dl |- ! short ounce |≡ mug = beaker |= = 1.92 inch³ ||= 30 ml = 3 cl |- ! ounce |≡ gill |= 2 inch³ ||= 31.25 ml = cl |- ! jigger |≡ = 1.5 ounce |= 3 inch³ ||= 62.5 ml = cl |- ! jack |≡ = 2.5 ounce |= 5 inch³ ||= 78.125 ml= cl |- ! deciliter |≡ l = pint |= = 6.4 inch³ ||= 0.1 dm³ = 1 dl |- ! gill, cubic stick |≡ pint = 1 stick³ |= 8 inch³ ||= 125 ml = l |- ! wine glass |≡ 5 short ounce |= = 9.6 inch³ ||= 150 ml = dl |- ! glass |≡ pint = 8 pony |= = 12.8 inch³ ||= 200 ml = 2 dl |- ! mug |≡ beaker = 8 short ounce |= = 15.36 inch³ ||= 240 ml = dl |- ! cup |≡ pint = 8 ounce |= 16 inch³ ||= 250 ml = l |- ! beaker |≡ 2 wine glass = pint |= = 19.2 inch³ ||= 300 ml = 3 dl |- ! stein, short pint |≡ 3 wine glass = beaker |= = 28.8 inch³ ||= 450 ml = dl |- ! pint |= liter = quart |= 32 inch³ ||≡ 500 ml = 5 dl |- ! bottle |≡ 5 wine glass = pint |= 48 inch³ ||= 750 ml = l |- ! liter, cubic decimeter, millistere, cubic hand |≡ 1 dm³ = 1 hand³ |= 64 inch³ ||= 1 l |- ! quart(er gallon) |≡ gallon |= 80 inch³ ||= l |- ! pottle |≡ gallon |= 160 inch³ ||= l |- ! wine gallon |≡ 5 bottle |= 240 inch³ ||≡ l |- ! short gallon |= 8 pint |= 256 inch³ ||≡ 4 l |- ! corn gallon |= 9 pint |= 288 inch³ ||≡ 4.5 l |- ! gallon |= 10 pint |= 320 inch³ ||≡ 5 l |- ! peck, cubic link |≡ 2 short gallon = 1 link³ |= 512 inch³ ||= 8 l |- ! decaliter, centistere |≡ 10 l = 2 gallon |= 640 inch³ ||= 1 Dl = m³ |- ! pail |≡ 3 gallon |= 960 inch³ ||= 15 l = Dl |- ! kenning |≡ 2 peck = 4 short gallon |= 1 024 inch³ ||= 16 l = Dl |- ! bucket |≡ firkin = 4 gallon = 5 short gallon |= 1 280 inch³ ||= 20 l = 2 Dl |- ! bushel |≡ 2 kenning = 8 short gallon |= 2 048 inch³ ||= 32 l = Dl |- ! firkin |≡ kilderkin = 8 gallon = 10 short gallon |= 2 560 inch³ ||= 40 l = 4 Dl |- ! keg |≡ 10 gallon |= 3 200 inch³ ||≡ 50 l = 5 Dl |- ! strike |≡ 2 bushel = 16 short gallon |= 4 096 inch³ ||= 64 l = Dl |- ! rundlet |= 14 gallon ≈ pipe |= 4 480 inch³ ||= 70 l = 7 Dl |- ! kilderkin |≡ tierce = 16 gallon = 20 short gallon |= 5 120 inch³ ||= 80 l = 8 Dl |- ! hectoliter, decistere |≡ 100 l = 20 gallon |= 6 400 inch³ ||= 1 Hl = m³ |- ! barrel |≡ hogshead = 24 gallon = 30 short gallon |= 7 680 inch³ ||= 120 l = Hl |- ! coomb |≡ 2 strike = 32 short gallon |= 8 192 inch³ ||= 128 l = Hl |- ! tierce |≡ pipe = tertian = 32 gallon = 40 short gallon |= 10 240 inch³ ||= 160 l = Hl |- ! hogshead |≡ pipe = 48 gallon = 60 short gallon |= 15 360 inch³ ||= 240 l = Hl |- ! quarter |≡ m³ = 50 gallon |= 16 000 inch³ ||= 250 l = Hl |- ! cask |≡ 2 coomb = 64 short gallon |= 16 384 inch³ ||= 256 l = Hl |- ! puncheon, pon |≡ 60 gallon = 75 short gallon |= 19 200 inch³ ||= 300 l = 3 Hl |- ! tertian |≡ tun = 64 gallon = 80 short gallon |= 20 480 inch³ ||= 320 l = Hl |- ! pipe |≡ tun = 96 gallon = 120 short gallon |= 30 720 inch³ ||= 480 l = Hl |- ! tun |= 192 gallon = 240 short gallon |= 61 440 inch³ ||≡ 960 l = Hl |- ! megaliter, cubic meter, stere |≡ 1000 l = 200 gallon = 250 short gallon |= 64 000 inch³ ||= 1 Ml = 1 m³ = 1 st |} Mass, weight The Troy pound gets replaced by the libra, the abbreviation for the real pound has to change accordingly. Derived units The knot is acknowledged as 1 nautical mile per hour. Weight and mass are often confused and it is not surprising, that in many proposals there is no explict mention of (gravitational) force, but the pound-force is still 1 pound times Gee. The poundal (1 lb.·ft./s²) equals 0.15 N with the above redefinitions of pound and foot. Likewise you get the units of pressure, e.g. pound-force/inch² (alias PSI, ψ) or inch mercury. For energy or heat, a (British) thermal unit is almost exactly 1 kJ already. The units of power are rather new, but it probably makes sense to round a horse power to 750 W.